Golpe de realidad
by lady-faint-hearted
Summary: La vida no es color de rosa, sin embargo pase lo que pase debemos aprender a vivir con lo que acontece en nuestra vida, sea bueno o malo no importa después de todo siempre se supera.


**Hola, una historia nueva y corta con un final con el que seguramente me matarán, tal vez les resulte un poco aburrido si es así lo siento.**

**Las PPGZ no me pertenecen**

* * *

Tímido, inseguro, débil, ingenuo y el menos eficiente, esas son las palabras con las que mi padre gusta describirme, mejor dicho el hombre que me ah criado desde que nos obligaron a retirarnos del lado de nuestra peluda "madre" y nos impusieron al cuidado de una pareja adinerada y estricta.

Nuestra verdaderas identidades fueron oprimidas y nos impusieron una nuevas para poder unirnos al mundo como tres jóvenes comunes en busca de una vida plena y normal.

Soy el menor de los hermanos esto me acarrea muchos problemas, siempre soy comparado con mis hermanos, detesto que lo hagan, el desempeño de Daysuke el favorito de la familia y mi hermano mayor es inalcanzable, Edington lo nombró el futuro líder de este maldito monopolio. Edington es el apellido del hombre que nos adoptó si lo sé no suena Japonés pues verán él es Inglés y está aquí por mi madre Ami Goodrich, una mujer de carácter difícil mitad Francesa y Japonesa valla mezcla de sangre.

Kyosuke el mediano, qué carajo pensaban mis padres cuando le dieron ese nombre "respetuoso" eso significa, es algo que nunca en su vida ah sido, y si alguna vez lo hace será por conveniencia propia. Tiene aptitudes físicas increíbles y se hará cargo del dojo familiar, otro idiota con la vida resuelta.

Y por último yo, Mitsukuni Edington Goodrich el pobre idiota que va por el camino de la amargura y no tiene salvación alguna, la oveja negra, el que nunca podrá sobresalir entre los tres hermanos por más esfuerzo que le ponga a mis acciones, tengo excelencia académica y sin embargo mi padre no aceptará buenas notas es algo que mis hermanos mayores ya lograron. No tengo dotes en las artes marciales, no sirvo para hacer negocios y por lo tanto nunca podré dirigir una compañía. Estoy cansado.

Me arte de todo y decidí guardar distancia con ellos, comencé a descuidar mi aspecto no me había percatado del largo de mi cabello ni de cuando comencé a ocupar mis enormes lentes diariamente cuando se suponía que solo serían para leer. Aún así me importaba un pepino. Lo único que quería era hacer algo que a mí me gustara… pero si a mí me gustaba, el líder seguramente lo desaprobaría.

-¡Misuke! ¡¿Acaso estás sordo?!- gritó exasperado un pelirrojo aturdiendo al pobre rubio que parecía estar hipnotizando la sopa que tenía al frente.

-¿qué quieres?- respondió un poco molesto mientras revolvía la sopa y comenzaba a jugar con ella.

- ¡¿maldita sea que mierda piensas?! Qué carajo estabas esperando cuando le dijiste a papa que querías dedicarte al arte ¡¿Qué carajo se te metió en la cabeza?!

-nada, el arte es lo único que quiero hacer con mi vida, y ¿que esperaba?, obviamente me esperaba ese tipo de reacción-

-si estúpido, no pudiste ser un poco más inteligente y estudiar esa carrera de niñas sin que él se enterará-se integró un pelinegro a la conversación.

-ahora que piensas hacer, te desheredaron la compañía que mamá tenía planeado dejarte, te sacaron de la escuela privada y te inscribieron a un instituto para jodidos- Brick miraba al rubió frente a él, el cual no ponía ni el más mínimo interés en el tema esto lo hacía enojar.

-¿A ustedes que les importa?-respondió con simpleza-es mi maldita vida, el que terminará en la calle seré yo-miro a sus dos hermanos sin expresión alguna algo que saco al pelirrojo de sus casillas.

-tienes razón, haz lo que quieras- contestó el pelinegro, que seguía engullendo el desayuno que la sirvienta había servido.

Él pelirrojo no se quedaría así, se acerco a su hermano con tanta tranquilidad que Butch se percató lo que vendría a continuación, por desgracia no fue lo suficientemente rápido para detenerlo y cuando tenía inmovilizado al pelirrojo entre sus brazos su hermano pequeño yacía tirado en el suelo con la mejilla inflamada y un hilo de sangre recorriendo sus labios.

-¡muy bien Boomer has lo que quieras con tu patética vida! Simplemente no estorbes-se zafó del mediano y cogió su mochila para salir del lugar, el pelinegro se inclino para ayudar al rubio a levantarse quién ignoro su mano y se levantó solo.

-no sé cómo quieres concluir tu vida Boomer, ya hemos tratado de ayudarte en todos los medios, Brick está completamente frustrado, se preocupa por ti, tratamos de hacerte reaccionar pero resulta imposible…yo ya no moveré un dedo para ayudarte -dictó severo antes de dejarlo solo en ese espacioso comedor.

* * *

Por mi patético acto de rebeldía o mi estúpida forma de querer llamar la atención como lo llaman mis hermanos, me dirijo al instituto donde terminaré el último año de la preparatoria.

Pedí a mi maestro que no comentara mis apellidos, pretendía pasar desapercibido entre la multitud de estudiantes, quería ser invisible ante los demás y ese par de apellidos atraerían idiotas como un imán, se harían mis amigos solo por interés.

Las clases transcurrieron normales y aburridas todos los temas me los sabía de memoria no por nada me obligaban a tomar clases extra diariamente.

-¡yuki-chan sal conmigo!- me dijo un idiota mientras palmeaba mi espalda y sonreía.

Le miré cabreado, un maldito sonrojo de rabia abarcaba mi rostro, nunca imagine que las personas me veían de esa manera.

-idiota de que estás hablando! Jaja-se burlo su acompañante.

-¡era una broma! Vamos rubio sonríe-

-Me llamo Mitsukuni-dije mientras el par seguía riendo y me largue de allí.

Mierda al parecer soy un profesional en apariencia femenina en lugar del papel de chico invisible que había tratado de formar al ingresar aquí.

Me aleje del lugar a paso veloz no tenía ganas de seguir soportando esas estupideces, y en mi ensimismamiento tropecé con alguien, definitivamente este era un maldito día de mierda, anhelaba que terminara.

-Discúlpame-dijo una voz muy dulce, subí la mirada y encontré a un auténtico ángel frente a mí, era hermosa su cabello dorado, sus ojos celestes transmitían tanta inocencia y fragilidad, se inclino hacia mí y paso repetidamente un pañuelo sobre mi cara, me quede completamente atontado mirándola.

-¿Mitsukuni-kun estas bien?-preguntó con tono preocupado esta vez acercándose aún más como si me estuviera examinando.

-¿sa..sabes mi nombre?-pregunté sorprendido, nadie recordaba mi nombre por más de dos minutos, ni siquiera en mi antiguo instituto.

-claro-sonrió tan dulcemente que pude sentir mis mejillas arder-discúlpame por haberte empapado- miré mi ropa, mi playera blanca estaba completamente teñida con un líquido de tono oscuro, mire a nuestro alrededor y había varios pinceles regados, comencé a levantarlos y ella me siguió.

-no te preocupes yo estaba distraído, oye estos pinceles son de…-

-el club de arte-respondió con furor haciéndome respingar-buscamos nuevos miembros ¿te gustaría ingresar?- mi rostro se iluminó afín algo bueno.

-¡claro!-

-valla eres realmente lindo-abrí mis ojos sorprendido-no me refiero a la forma en la que los chicos lo hicieron, en verdad eres muy apuesto-maldición…me enamoré-bueno, te esperamos mañana después de clases-se levando tranquilamente-muchas gracias-se giro y comenzó a alejarse de mí.

- espera, ¿¡cómo te llamas?!-pregunté un poco decepcionado de tener que alejarme de ella.

-Me llamo Miyako, Gōtokuji Miyako-grito mientras se alejaba con una radiante sonrisa.

* * *

Ingrese a mi casa con nuevas sensaciones, ignorando el llamado de mi madre para acompañarlos a comer, llegue a mi habitación y me encerré en ella evitando cualquier interrupción y me lacé a mi cama, necesitaba rememorar los hechos del día, trataba de engañarme a mí mismo diciéndome que solo estaba impactado con ella, pero al poco tiempo me dí cuenta que sería estúpido engañarme a mí mismo, estaba enamorado, completamente perdido por esa dulce niña. Me gire quedando boca arriba y suspiré frustrado.

-Quiero intentarlo, quiero tratar de conquistarla pero antes debo arreglar muchos asuntos- tome mi laptop y entre a la página de la compañía de mi madre, comencé a hacer movimientos que seguramente cambiarían mi posición en la familia.

Aquel día no salí de mi habitación, me llevé todo el día en la computadora pero seguramente valdría la pena.

El siguiente día, desperté completamente jodido me dolía la cabeza estaba muy desvelado y la idea de faltar a la escuela se me hacía demasiado tentadora, pero el recuerdo de la hermosa rubia me renovó las fuerzas, de un brinco me aleje de la cama, pase a la ducha y baje corriendo hacia el comedor donde mis dos hermanos ya se encontraban desayunando…mi madre estaba con ellos algo sumamente extraño ya que nunca nos veíamos por las mañanas.

-Buenos días-dije algo confundido.

-Buenos días-respondieron mis hermanos al unísono, sin siquiera mirarme seguramente seguían enojados, ella ni siquiera se molesto en contestar.

Tome asiento y comencé a comer, mire a la mujer frente a mí, tan elegante y hermosa como siempre vestida de ejecutiva preparada para salir a hacer tratos multimillonarios, sus enormes ojos azules se incrustaron en mi, su mirada no era una agradable, me estaba estudiando seguramente le había causado algún problema, definitivamente no podía retenerle la mirada ¿para qué? Ignoré el hecho y me dispuse a seguir con mi desayuno, tratando de pasar desapercibidas las miradas de aquella aterradora mujer.

Pude notar que Brick también se dio cuenta de su extraño interés en mí.

* * *

Contaba cada uno de los minutos para verla, la única clase que compartíamos era activación física y próximamente el taller de arte.

Disfrutaba activación física la última clase, podía mirarla sonreír y jugar con sus dos fieles compañeras, las que siempre me impedían el poder charlar con ella con su simple compañía, mientras yo inútil me quedaba en las gradas sin tener el valor suficiente de siquiera sumergir la punta de mis pies en el agua y retarla a una carrera.

Suspire frustrado así nunca lograría nada y menos con aquel rubio idiota a su lado, Takaaki Morimoto su compañero de clases, se le pegaba como chicle cada vez que la veía.

En definitiva debía sacudirme la pena y comenzar a actuar, me acerque a ella tímido al final de la clase.

-Miyako-chan, te espero afuera, me gustaría que me presentes en el club de arte-ella me sonrió cálida y asintió, yo temblaba como gelatina, la chica pelirroja la codeaba y sonreía pícara mientras ella se sonrojaba…que incómodo.

**Fin del primer capítulo, no se preocupen no los torturaré demasiado serán solo 2 o tres cap :) gracias por leer. Disculpen la actitud tan tímida e insegura que instale en Boomer.**


End file.
